jackassignmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclassroom
Welcome to the Jackassignment Wiki Welcome to EDIT 100 Assignment 1. Below you will find Assessment task and links relevant to the unit. Australian Professional Standards for Teachers My teaching approach People are very curious by nature. The aim of getting an education is to find answers to our questions as it is the only way to move forward. I pursue to enable this expansion of information. My principal teaching philosophy is reasoned thought. Whether we are in a learning environment or in day to day life, my objective is to promote rational thinking. In an attempt to motivate students to look for the answers, they need to identify the right question. 'Prisca C. Ryan' Student Identification: 220107779 Hi there! My name is Christabelle and I am from central Victoria. I am currently enrolled as a full-time online student. I have a 21 months old and a 3 days old baby. I work as a part-time nurse and as a casual French teacher with the Victorian School of Languages. I'd like to work full-time as French teacher in the main stream schooling, hence me being here. I realise the challenge that this involves and hope that we all succeed. Thanks for reading ;-) Describe your topic "students will acquire skills that will enable them to use ICT (Information and Communication Technologies) effectively in other units within their undergraduate pre-service teaching program and meet many of the competencies required of beginning teachers. This unit will develop an appreciation of ICT tools, the terminology used and the effect on education of changes in technology. Students will develop the key concepts, attitudes and skills underlying ICT education and will explore how these can be integrated into the curriculum. Students enrolled in this unit are also required to complete10 days of professional experience. ''Aim: Model the use of a variety of applications in a classroom to minimise the use of paper.'' ''Description: You need to think forward to when you are teaching in the classroom. This assignment will demonstrate how you, as the classroom teacher, can set a variety of tasks so that students don’t have to use any paper. For this assignment you will be creating and submitting example documents and teaching materials supporting an eClassroom. Finally you will demonstrate how to convert all documents into one PDF document."'' Gregory, S. (2014) ICT Across the Curriculum. ''Armidale Australia:University of New England. Retrieved from http://www.une.edu.au Week 1 '''Setting up Evernote' First of all it is free. Everyone loves free apps. It can be accessed on phones, computers, while in town or overseas. it is simple to use and very user friendly. Another interesting feature of Evernote is you can share documents with friends and colleagues via a public URL which I found fascinating. You will never lose information ever. It is a very good tool to use as teachers, students or even stay at home mums. Imagine never losing your shopping list. Why would you reflect on your learning activities? By reflecting on the activities, it allows all the information gathered to come together. It gives the learner the chance to identify and express meaning in the activity, including how it links to them as a student, their belief, and any original social concerns in the society. Moreover reflecting on your own work allows you to identify aspects where you may require more work done. Furthermore, it also increases and expands your self-confidence as a teacher. Week 2 ePoretfolio Shell setting up In this new century where everything is done online, e-portfolios are no longer this futuristic idea where only the Y generation understood the meaning and purpose, they are in fact a very valuable tool in education and future career opportunities. Unfortunately for people like me who is not too confident with this "frightening" tool, I was very much unfamiliar with the significance of an eportfolio and how to create and use one. This is ridiculous some would say, specially that a large number of employment recruitment or requirements are now done entire online. It's taken for granted that everyone will know how to create a e portfolio by the time they finish their university degree. I am so relief that UNE provides time and effort to educate its students what some may think is a piece of cake. Week 3 Advanced word processing Word processing has a great significance in education. Perhaps, I'll dare to say that nothing else matches it at the moment in term of importance. Teachers around the world use word processing to support their lessons. It provides many advantages such as: -Time factor:You can write a whole lesson, modify it and save it as many times as you wish instead of always having to create new ones. Moreover, it is easier and quicker to make corrections to documents than it was with the good old type writer - Improve document appearance:Word processing allows the user to make changes to how their documents look. The latter look finer and more professionally written than pen and paper - easy way to share documents:The software allows documents to be shared by attaching them to an email, by saving them on an USB, by printing hard copies etc... Where do teachers get their information? As Leanne Lawrence (UNE, 2014) mentioned in an earlier post, the best place to gather information about the lesson is from the curriculum/ syllabus. Once the educator identified the central point, he/she can use the internet, mass media, books, other teachers’ experience, students and parents to collect more data. Reflection on Word Processing task It is amazing what we think we know and what we actually know. I've been using Words documents for years. I saw many times these "weird" icons on the tool bar. However, I had no idea what they were for. I always wondered how UNE teachers corrected our assignments and left comments. In this day and age where assignments are done and submitted online, being computer literate is a bonus. Knowing how to use software such as words can be an asset when it comes down in getting an employment as a teacher. Week 4 Spreadsheet skills I remember I once used Spreadsheet when I was still in high school. I have not used the latter for ten years. I have to admit, that I kind of find it tricky at first but just like riding a bicycle, it does come back. I never thought that I'd ever be in a situation where I would have to use the formulas. Well, my past job did not need that skill. I do realise however how important it is for teachers as well as students to understand how the spreadsheet software works. it provides the ability to save a great amount of information both numerical and text. It is very easy to access and just like with word processing, it is also easy to share information with stakeholders. Despite not having a mathematical background, spreadsheet makes it easy for the average person to use, edit, save documents etc. Reflection on Spreadsheet Formulas If you are novice at using Spreadsheets, knowing the formulas is the most important things to do as it is where the real magic starts. They allowed me to calculate the total, average, percentage in my spreadsheets. It is a tool which allows you to save time as having a good time-management skill for a teacher is a must specially at the end of the semesters when you have to aggregate all the marks. Reflection on Spreadsheet Graphs and formatting Charts , graphs, and pies provide informative visual data. They allow users to quickly understand the trends and the information provided. Some people are more visual, graphs and charts therefore offer a more visual interpretation of data and makes it more clear for some people to understand. Learning thus how to create graphs and pies is very important. As a teacher I should know how to identify different learning style of my students as these props will be useful. In the same way, knowing how to format Excel may make it easier for users to read and to understand the information provided What informs your opinons? Being born and raised in a patriarchal society where values play an important role, some important factors influencing my opinions are religion, culture, education among others. Then fast forward to this decade, technology and mass media including social media tend to have taken over. Reflection on Spreadsheet task After watching the youtube video of how to format spreadsheet, it did make it easier for me to use. As with Words, I have known of excel but very rarely used it. This activity not only showed me new techniques of how to educate my students but it also opened my eyes on how to use information in a friendly and efficient way. Week 5 Mind mapping reflection I always wondered how people did all these mind maps. Now I know. I must say that I am happy to have learn this skill as it will certainly be a very handy tool in school. I always thought that you always have to follow the very structured format that you often see in business meeting or in universities classes. I realised that there was different versions and I could be very creative on how I wanted my mind map to look like. On a more educational note, it is a tool that allows you to put down your ideas and make sense of them. Brain storming the Mind I personally think that use wisely, Facebook can be a good educational tools. It is certainly most appropriate for students in their senior years in high school. It allows the students to use internet and facebook more wisely and be more responsible when they are online. It can be used as a tool to remind students of their assignments, tests or homeworks. It also allows students who missed a class to catch on what happened in class. It can also be used as a class discussion forum where they can share ideas, post work etc.. What tools could be used to be creative. Identify and explain the risks to students' well-being and safety while using these creative resources and describe how to mitigate these risks In this day and age, most of us will probably chose an ipad, notebook as creative tools. So much can be done online and offline. Students can edit word documents and create animations with a click of a button. Every tool if not used appropriately can become a "weapon". Children may be bullied on social networks. There should be strict rules and guidelines as for when, why and how they can use internet in the school environment. Teachers should keep up to date with new technologies and the risks that come with them. 'Week 7' Animation Reflections My first thought when I learnt I was going to make an animation was; Impossible, I don't have skill or knowledge to do this. To my great surprise, through my ICT course I made what was once impossible become possible. Through lectures, readings and some pesonal research I learnt new skills like writing a script, editing, pasting,producing and the one I am most pround of is selecting a section of a song and uploaded it as background music to my animation. Even though I learnt how to record my own voice and use it as one of the character's voice, I came to make a decision of whether or not to use it. I decided to use the music as it was more appropriate to the theme of the animation and to the age group I targeted. However, there is always room for improvement. 'Week 8' In relation to your Animation explain how you would use it in your teaching, at least two examples. In this animation, the parents were introduced in a joking way. It made allusions to the stereotype of how we view mothers and fathers. I least as a child I did. Mum was the "maid" and dad the "remote control warrior". The students will learn how to talk about the members of their family and their relationships. Some of the lesson ojectives wil include: *speaking: talk about/ describe their family members *Grammar: children will learn about article définis (definite article) -le, la which stand for the in English. i.e. Le frère, the brother. *vocabulary: family members *Culture: popular jokes and French names *Pronounciation: intonation used when saying maman, papa. As a teacher I can continue the lesson by asking the learners to draw their own family tree, however this time they have to use the following French possessive adjective: Mon, ma , mes and when they are use. For example, mon frère, ma soeur, mes parents, ma maman, mon papa etc... Once the students have completed their family tree, the teacher can check their work and verify if they understood the vocabulary list by asking questions. For example: *Qui est le papa de Kyle? (Who is Kyle's dad?) *qui est la maman de Josh? (Who is Josh's mum?) Include any comments you would like to add of things that you have done or learnt. ' The hardest thing about my animation was to select a song, convert the song from mp4 to mp3 and edit the section I want to use. If I had given more time to play around, I would have liked to know how to download both voice over and music into the animation. At the moment it was either one or the other. The process of makeing the animation itself was very fun and interesting. I can see how it can be used as a tool in different classroom lessons. '''Please describe ' Students can sometimes become bored or loss interest when you constantly make them repeat a foreign without real life context. Role play does always work either, as some people may feel shy and do not want to participate. This is where animationcan become usefulespecially if I want as a teacher to get the students involved in the project. I can select a real life circumstance to present and ask students to make an animation or a movie that explains the process or tell a story using characters to demonstrate the situation, for example "going to the shop". This way, students enhance their comprehension of the topic, build up new vocabulary and they have fun along the way. However, as I found it challenging to edit background music, many students would experience this problem and may give up or lose interest. This is where, teachers have to keep up with technology so that they can motivate while instructing the students. '''What your animation is about. the animation is about family members in French. There's the narrator who introduced the topic with a question, then through out the animation he introduces the members of the French family in a funny way. What do you hope your students would learn from viewing your animation. I hope the students will learn how to pronounce the French names and be able to identify who each member of the family is in French. What else you would like to learn about creating animations? It'd be interesting to know how to add more fluidity or substance to the characters. Furhtermore, skills like how to make the characters move more like real life people would be interesting. Category:Browse